onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hogback
is a "genius surgeon" who is famous among all doctors around the world. He was known to save thousand of lives with his miracle operations. Many worldwide doctors would travel to him and honor him. However, he vanished one day. It was thought by many to be a kidnapping plot or something of the sort. For that his name had faded into legend. In reality however he met Gecko Moria ten years ago and traveled with him to Thriller Bark to help him create an undead army. He resides in his mansion in front of the main mast of Thriller Bark. He is primarily responsible for creating all the bodies of all the creatures that reside on Thriller Bark. He is one of the major antagonists of the Thriller Bark arc. Appearance Hogback wears a fishnet vest, purple leather pants, and a pair of purple, sharp, creepy gloves. His nose resembles the beak of a penguin. He has fangs, and his mouth has a permanent smile along with a scar that starts from one corner of the smile, goes above his eyes and ends at the other side of his mouth. Below his mouth is a face mask used normally in surgery. On the left side of his neck is a black tattoo consisting of two swirls and two slashes. Hogback also wears a pair of very small black sunglasses. His hair is slick black and its style has changed over the years. Ten years ago, his hairstyle had a small swirl sticking out from his front. Five years ago, his hairstyle was tied in a knot in the back. Hogback also wears a violet feathery cape that is black in the inside.One Piece Manga - Vol. 47, Hogback's colorscheme is revealed on the cover. Personality Hogback thinks highly of himself as a genius. However, despite curing numerous people with his abilities, he only thought of his patients as a nuisance. He only healed them for the fame and the money. Hogback also believes that the abominations that he created along with Moria are truly alive. He doesn't care about whether or not the zombies have free will, or the people whose shadows were stolen to create them. As long as the zombies move, they are alive to him. However, despite calling them "alive", he has no respect for them, in his fight with Chopper and Robin he demonstrates this by abusing Cindry. Hogback's overall personality is comparable to that of the Mad Scientist archetype commonly found in other works of fiction. Like many of the One Piece Characters, he has a distinct laughter. His is Fosfosfosfos. A gag in the anime is that every time he starts a dramatic speech or conducts a theory, Cindry walks in front of him, blocking him from the viewers causing him to panic slightly. Abilities and Powers Hogback is a surgeon whose knowledge of the body and skills are astonishing. During his career, he cared for anyone who came to him, bringing him fame and fortune. His incredible skills allowed him to create the many creatures on Thriller Bark, even merging some beasts together to strengthen them, as well as increase Absalom's fighting potential. Of the Mysterious Four, he is the only one who has no abilities that give him a fighting edge (he is also the only to not have a Devil Fruit). He relies on the Zombies he created to fight for him. History The Genius Surgeon and the Tragic Actress Hogback was once a genius surgeon renowned for saving thousand of lives with his miracle operations. He was also a big fan of Victoria Cindry, a famous actress, for many years. However, his love for her was unrequited as she refused to marry him when he proposed to her (she already had a fiance). One day, ten years ago, Cindry died in an accident. Hogback was so deeply saddened by the incident that he left his profession. It was around that time that he then met Gecko Moria, who promised Hogback to help him bring Cindry back to life. Hogback then stole Cindry's corpse and together with Moria's Kage Kage no Mi powers, produced a zombie created from Cindry's remains. Since then, Hogback decided to work for Gecko Moria by stitching up more bodies to be created as zombies.One Piece Manga - Chapter 468, Hogback's past with Cindry and Gecko Moria is explained before Chopper and Robin. Thriller Bark arc Hogback, along with the zombies under his control, had subdued Robin and Chopper. He was then asked about Chopper concerning what he was actually doing on Thriller Bark. Hogback then explained his past to Chopper and why he was using his skills to help Moria. The fight was interrupted by Oz destroying the main mast. During the giant zombie's rampage, Hogback was pinned under a fallen piece of ceiling. Hogback pleaded with Cindry to save him, but Cindry's memories of her former life had been rekindled by Chopper, and she simply stood and smiled as Oz's massive foot seemingly crushed both of them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 469, Hogback's and Cindry are seemingly crushed by Oz. But then Hogback was later shown to be alive but bruised and was seen waking Absalom up and annoucing to him that Gecko Moria has been defeated.One Piece Manga - Chapter 483, Hogback is alive but bruised, wakes Absalom up Major Battles *Hogback, Cindry, Inuppe and Jigorou vs. Chopper and Robin Trivia *Dr. Hogback's apparent demise when Oz seemed to crush him is a reflection on the end of many mad scientists in horror; to have the madman destroyed by their own creations as a form of irony. References External Links *Mad Scientist - Wikipedia article about the character type *Victor Frankenstein - Wikipedia article about the famous fictional scientist Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Doctors Category:Male Category:Villains Category:West Blue Characters Category:Human